


Match Made in Heaven

by Sabyisaloser



Series: A Boy and his Demon [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Touching, Praise Kink, Smut, but very breifly in chapter 6, demon!Corpse, softboy!Sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabyisaloser/pseuds/Sabyisaloser
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Sykkuno and his demon boyfriend Corpse.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A Boy and his Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019469
Comments: 110
Kudos: 2169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple people asked on the main story about Corpse meeting Sykkuno's friends and I decided to do a quick oneshot of it. I'll mark this as complete, but I might add on to it if anyone has anything else they'd like to see happen. (:
> 
> I will let everyone know which chapters have NSFW stuff in them beforehand so you can skip them if you don't like that sort of thing!

Corpse had noticed Sykkuno cancelling plans to spend time together. Sykkuno would always say it was because he wasn’t feeling well or that he just wanted the calm atmosphere of home, but Corpse knew it was just a cover and he wasn’t going to complain. If anything he was going to show Sykkuno just how much he appreciated it.

Which was why he leaned in to kiss Sykkuno’s neck while they watched a movie. Sykkuno shuddered at the contact so Corpse pushed a little further, running his hands up Sykkuno’s thigh. He could feel hot skin even through the jeans and he pressed his painted fingers into Sykkuno’s flesh.

He smiled into the kissing, thinking about Sykkuno trying to paint his nails for him, he still wasn’t totally used to human fingernails. Sykkuno hid his mouth behind his hand and used his other to grip Corpse’s where it was inching higher, but he didn’t stop it. Corpse stuttered out a nervous laugh when Sykkuno pulled it higher.

Corpse had Sykkuno on his back in an instant, Sykkuno falling into the couch cushion with a quiet groan that was cut off by Corpse’s mouth. Usually their kissing was a lot softer, Corpse could admit to himself he was worried about being too rough with the human, demons weren’t known for being gentle. This time though he drug his tongue across the seal of Sykkuno’s mouth without restraint.

He responded by threading fingers into Corpse’s hair and moaning into the kiss. Eager Sykkuno was probably the most attractive thing Corpse had ever seen, and he knew a Succubus. Sykkuno was under him, breathy whines escaping his swollen lips whenever they broke apart. Corpse decided it was safe to run his hand across Sykkuno’s side under his shirt, using his hold there to drag the man closer.

They were both into it, too into it in fact because Corpse heard the very loud “SYKKUNO WHAT THE FUCK” before he even saw Toast, Lily’s high-pitch screech came right after. He was both terrified and a little proud that they could get so lost they didn’t notice Sykkuno’s friends waltzing in without knocking.

Corpse sat back awkwardly and hovered over Sykkuno who seemed frozen in place. Toast motioning wildly between them seemed to snap him out of it enough for him to sit up and force himself to the other end of the couch. Corpse was just thankful he was _almost_ entirely human looking at this point.

“Oh, uhm… Hey Toast, hey Lily.”

“Don’t hey Toast me. What the hell is going on?” Sykkuno was glancing between Toast and Corpse nervously and the silence in the room was nearly painful. It didn’t help that Lily was staring down at Corpse like she could light him on fire with her mind for defiling her innocent friend. Corpse held back a snort, he wasn’t nearly as innocent as they seemed to think.

“So uh, this is my boyfriend.” Sykkuno gestured over to Corpse and gave no further explanation.

“Erhm, Hey.” Corpse managed a tiny, aborted wave and they ignored him. At least no one commented on his voice.

“Oh good so it isn’t some guy you just picked up off the street.” Toast’s voice was heavy with sarcasm and Sykkuno flinched. Toast seemed to pick up on it though and he deflated.

“Sykkuno why… You know we wouldn’t think less of you for being with a guy right? We… love you.” Sykkuno looked incredibly guilty at Toast’s confession, Lily on the other hand was still staring at Corpse like he was a puzzle in on of those games they played together.

“It’s… complicated.” Is all Sykkuno offered them in return.

“Does it have something to do with why his eyes are all red like that?” Lily finally contributed and Corpse looked over at Sykkuno, partly to keep his eyes away from their direct line of sight, but also because he had no idea what to do in this situation. Sykkuno sighed but tried to smile a small, nervous but comforting, smile back at him.

“It’s a skin condition?” Sykkuno tried, but Toast just crossed his arms and shook his head. “He’s a demon.” Corpse’s eyes widened in shock. He though it would take a lot more than a disapproving look to get Sykkuno to crack. Not that it mattered, both Toast and Lily were looking at them, torn between thinking Sykkuno was crazy and thinking he was joking.

“Really… a demon?” Lily pushed her glasses up on her face. “That’s what you’re going with?” Sykkuno glanced over to Corpse for help and the demon was gone, reappearing directly in front of Lily. She flailed, letting out a startled yelp, and stepped backwards.

“Really, a demon.” Corpse growled out, not intending it to be as menacing as it sounded.

“What the fuck? What the FUCK!?” Toast was running fingers through his hair and pacing between Sykkuno and Corpse, rife with indecision about defending Sykkuno’s honor and not believing what was happening. Lily was just staring at Corpse with a gaping mouth, opening and closing it like that would force her to form words.

“Corpse uhm…” Sykkuno’s tone was starting to dip into sad as he stood from the couch and Corpse was by his side with one blink. He normally wouldn’t want to seem like a human’s lapdog, but right now all he cared about was Sykkuno’s feelings. Corpse laced their fingers and squeezed.

“Sorry.” Sykkuno stepped a little closer so he could press his shoulder into Corpse’s side, it was a silent accepting of the apology. Lily made a choked off sound, followed by another, before she burst out into full on laughter. Toast looked at her like she was hysterical.

“Oh my God Sykkuno,” she gasped it out between laughs. “You’re really dating a demon.”

“Is this really that funny?” Toast hissed the words to her through gritted teeth and she grabbed his hoodie sleeve for support as she calmed down, her body still shaking slightly as she took steading breaths.

“Sykkuno I knew you were an anime protagonist, I just didn’t realize this was a BL anime.” Toast couldn’t help the crack in his whirlwind of emotions and the edges of his mouth ticked up for a second. Sykkuno started to laugh next, his free hand covering his mouth. That was the last straw for Toast and he pulled Sykkuno in for a quick hug.

“Listen here,” he barked out at Corpse, still holding on to the other human. “You hurt him I exorcise you, got it?” Corpse tried his best to give Toast a reassuring smile, making very sure that he hid his slight fangs behind a closed mouth. Toast didn’t like it and he looked Corpse up and down judgmentally.

“Does he bite?” Before he could stop himself Sykkuno responded.

“Not _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heraomega asked about their first fight and here it is. It's less hurt and more comfort but I hope you like it! Everyone's comments make my day and I definitely want to do a couple more.

Corpse knew he was right, he _knew_ it. He also knew Sykkuno wasn’t wrong. That was the worst kind of argument, the abstract, nearly unfixable kind and of course it had to be their first one. They were just standing in the kitchen, barely three feet apart, but Corpse felt like there was an entire universe between them.

“I just want to go out and do something, anything!” Sykkuno wasn’t yelling, neither of them had been yelling, but the frustration was evident in every strained word. The images that going out conjured in Corpse’s head made his now human skin crawl on his body. The thought of going out into some human world made him sick.

“I’m not doing that.” Corpse’s voice came out low and dangerous, but Sykkuno didn’t show any signs that he understood the warning.

“Let’s just go get dinner, or a movie or-“

“Stop trying to make me a human! I’m not a human and I never will be!” Corpse had taken a step forward without realizing it. Sykkuno stepped backwards away from him, eyes wide with fear. The doors on the cabinets were all open. Corpse hadn’t meant to do it, didn’t notice he was doing it, and now Sykkuno was scared.

“I’m not going to….” Corpse reached up to touch Sykkuno’s face but the human flinched. It was small and reactionary but it cut Corpse down to his tainted, awful soul. “I’m not going to hurt you…” He whispered it out.

“I know… I just…” Sykkuno looked away from Corpse like he couldn’t meet his eyes. The silence hung between them like a thick fog. Corpse ran his hands through his hair like it could clear his head. It didn’t. Sykkuno was trembling when he wrapped his arms around Corpse’s neck to hug him. Corpse pulled Sykkuno closer, pressing his face into Sykkuno’s shoulder with a choked sob.

Something gnarled and thorny sat inside him, twisting and confusing everything. He was still coming to terms with how human he looked, the thought of going out and doing human things was terrifying. The thought of being judged as one of them, of turning into some average, gooey, weepy human… the thought of Sykkuno realizing he would always be broken and struggling and that dating a human would be better...

“You won’t love me when you see me too scared to order off a menu.” Corpse mumbled it into Sykkuno’s skin, half hoping the human wouldn’t hear him.

“Yes I will.” Sykkuno whispered it back. “I love you for everything you are, demon-ness and all. I don’t want to change you.” Corpse couldn’t let go of Sykkuno, he needed to hide his face. He could feel the tears soaking into Sykkuno’s shirt and it was another new sensation he was going to have to get used to.

“You were scared of me.” Sykkuno stiffened in his arms and took his time responding.

“We both have things we’re scared of.” The human wrenched Corpse’s face up with soft hands on either side of his face so their eyes could meet. “But I’m not scared of _you_.” Corpse felt the butterfly light touch of lips against his as if testing the waters of what was okay. Corpse kissed back just hard enough that Sykkuno knew he understood.

“We don’t have to go out,” Sykkuno started. “I just want to be with you.” Corpse pushed Sykkuno’s hair back and the human’s mouth twitched up into a smirk at Corpse’s awkward gesture.

“No, I… if you want to go out I want to try just.” Corpse took a shaky breath to steady himself. “Please just be patient with me.”

“I can be patient.” Sykkuno smiled at him with a bright, rare, uncovered smile. “You’re worth waiting for.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agoraphobicArtifex and Reesejeez wanted a Halloween story so here it is! Also for Reesejeez I am totally fine writing smut so... yeah I did it. 
> 
> I know that NSFW isn't for everyone though, so I split the story into two sections so the smut is easy to skip if it makes you uncomfy! This is the safe for work part. (:

Sykkuno plopped the horns onto Corpse’s head and smiled at the demon mischievously. Corpse might have protested going to a Halloween party as a demon, it felt a little on the nose, but those cat ears Sykkuno was wearing were dangerous. And cute. Dangerously cute.

Sykkuno took his hand before stepping inside, to an outsider it probably just looked like a natural thing for boyfriends to do, but Sykkuno was squeezing tightly to reassure Corpse that it would be okay. He was getting better about leaving and being around humans, but it still wasn’t his favorite thing to do.

“You made it!” Lily was already drunk, she was laughing and hugging Sykkuno, shaking him back and forth in her small arms. Sykkuno never let go of his hand. “And you too!” She wrapped her arms around Corpse next and he froze. This was only the second person ever to hug him and he had no idea how to react. He settled on patting her head affectionately and she giggled at his awkwardness, pulling on Sykkuno’s other hand to drag them deeper into the party.

They found Toast playing beer pong with a few people Corpse hadn’t met before, not in person anyway. He knew one had to be Rae, Sykkuno talked about her a lot and he had spoken to her a few times when Sykkuno tried to get him into playing games. Toast took one look at the bright red, glittering horns on Corpse’s head and rolled his eyes. Toast couldn’t hide that he actually thought it was funny though, and he was chuckling to himself when he threw the last ball and made Rae drink.

“Sykkuno!” She chirped out next to him, pulling Sykkuno into a much gentler hug than Lily did and then extended a hand to Corpse. “Corpse right?” He hesitated for a minute but accepted the handshake. Sykkuno looked disgustingly proud of the simple accomplishment and he bumped his shoulder into Corpse’s. Corpse could feel his heart melting at the gesture.

“Hey Rae…” Corpse tried for a casual hello, but she was smirking and glancing between him and Sykkuno. Sykkuno started talking to her about a game they were playing together and Corpse felt himself let out a tense breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“A Demon huh? Is it supposed to be funny?” Toast startled him. He almost wanted to feel ashamed at how easily humans were getting to him, but after hundreds of years of haunting them he figured it must be karma. Toast didn’t seem to care about his awkwardness, he barely looked over from the new game of beer pong he’d started.

“Sykkuno picked it out.” He didn’t say whether or not he found it funny, the fact that Sykkuno did was enough. Toast snorted out a sarcastic laugh as if he could read Corpse’s mind.

“Well if Sykkuno picked it out I guess it is kind of funny.” Toast threw the ball perfectly into his opponent’s cup. “Funny that he has a demon wrapped around his finger that is.” Toast was laughing at his own joke, it was a perfect excuse for completely missing his next shot. It had absolutely nothing to do with Corpse using his demonic influence, none at all.

It wasn’t like he could argue back, Toast wasn’t exactly _wrong_. He wanted to make Sykkuno happy and if that meant showing up to a party he didn’t particularly want to be at dressed like a weird, red horned demon, then so be it. It helped that Sykkuno agreed to wear the cat ears, the ones that were slipping back on his head.

Rae stopped mid-sentence when Corpse stepped closer to Sykkuno and pushed the ears back into place. Sykkuno smiled at him, whatever Rae was saying forgotten.

“Thanks.” He pecked Corpse on the cheek and Corpse felt himself turning red at the innocent gesture. “Are you doing okay?” He was more than okay actually, the people were nice enough without pressuring him, Sykkuno was in cat ears and was being all cute and considerate.

“I’ll be great as long as you’re in those cat ears, baby.” He meant it to be quieter than it was, and from the flush that covered Sykkuno whispering it in the human’s ear seemed to have the desired effect. Rae’s loud groan of annoyance meant it probably wasn’t that quiet. Sykkuno was laughing nervously at her with a covered mouth.

“Oh yeah, laugh it up Sykkuno. You just stay over there with your cute boyfriend and I’ll be over here alone.”

“Aw Rae you’ll – “ he was cut off by Lily shouting for him from a room down the hall. “Uhm, I guess I’ll be back, could you hold this?” Sykkuno was handing Corpse his red solo cup, his eyes said that he was really asking if Corpse would be okay if he left.

“Yeah sure, go on.” Sykkuno was gone as soon as he took the cup, hurried on by another shout from Lily and some guy Corpse didn’t know. Sykkuno had been drinking some light brown liquid that Corpse eyed warily before taking a sip of. Apple juice.

“I thought you were a demon, not a puppy.” His eyes snapped up to Rae. He didn’t know that she knew. He also didn’t know exactly what she meant.

“Uh… what?” She snickered and finished her drink.

“Yeah, look at those puppy eyes you keep giving him! I bet you listen to commands too.” Corpse huffed out a laugh.

“Only in the bedroom.” It came out without him thinking about it but Rae’s reaction was worth it. She let out a disgusted dry-heave and covered her ears, the empty cup she was holding clattering to the ground.

“No no I do not need that image.” Corpse couldn’t help but laugh, it was light and quiet but also so real it almost hurt. Rae dropped her hands and laughed along with him, just for a minute.

“You know, he smiles a lot more now.” She was looking at Corpse like she cared about _him_ and not just Sykkuno, and Corpse didn’t know what to say back. He cleared his throat and focused on a scuff in the hardwood floor. “I said he smiled a lot more now, because of you!” Rae was fake yelling as if Corpse hadn’t heard her.

“Yeah uhm… thanks?” If making Corpse feel simultaneously embarrassed and sappy was her goal, Rae succeeded. Judging by her maniacal cackle that followed he’d say that’s _exactly_ what her goal was.

“Everything okay?” Sykkuno was already back, nervous like he had hurried through helping Lily.

“It’s great! Right Corpse?” Rae smacked him on the arm with a drunken force he was surprised the short human was capable of.

“Right,” Corpse agreed lamely. Sykkuno looked so pleased that Corpse was getting along with his friends that Corpse felt his heart hammering in his chest.

“Well Michael and Lily finally got the sound system to work so.. uh…” Sykkuno trailed off and looked away to hide his embarrassment. “Want to dance?” The second part was mumbled out, but Corpse definitely heard it and he definitely wanted to dance.

“Lead the way.” Sykkuno wasted no time pulling him to a living space filled with other guests, they were mostly blurry faces in the dim lighting, and Corpse refused to focus on the amount of people near him when Sykkuno was right there, slinging his arms around Corpse’s neck and pressing his body close.

“Sorry I’m not that good of a dancer.” Sykkuno muttered it into Corpse’s shoulder where he had his face resting. Corpse slid his arms around Sykkuno’s waist and let his lips brush against Sykkuno’s ear before replying.

“You’re the best dancer I’ve ever danced with.” Sykkuno moved so he could look Corpse in the eyes, his expression both fond and disbelieving. “I mean, I’ve neve danced with anyone else but…” Sykkuno let his forehead dip forward to rest on Corpse’s collarbone and squeezed him harder, his body shaking a little with unvoiced laughter. The cat ears started slipping a little and Corpse adjusted them again.

“You like the ears a lot huh?”

“Very very much.” Sykkuno’s lips moved to Corpse’s neck before he whispered into the skin there.

“Maybe you could show me just how much?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW bit of the last part. If you don't like smut you can totally skip this bit and you won't be missing anything.

As soon as Corpse kicked the bathroom door closed behind them his lips were on Sykkuno’s. Even though they hadn’t been drinking the kisses were sloppy and intense and Corpse grabbed either side of Sykkuno’s face to hold the human’s mouth against his. Corpse pressed forward until Sykkuno hit the sink behind him.

He broke the kiss long enough to pull the loose t-shirt off of Sykkuno in one hard yank. The cat ears made a soft thud as they fell to the floor. Sykkuno didn’t notice, he was dragging Corpse’s shirt off just as quickly, but Corpse did. One more hard kiss to Sykkuno’s swollen lips and he broke away.

“Wait…” It came out ragged, somehow impossibly deep, and Sykkuno shivered against him at the sound. Corpse snatched the cat ears and took his time adjusting them back on Sykkuno’s head. When he was finished the smaller man was smirking up at him. Corpse ran his tongue across it and pulled Sykkuno flush against his body.

He felt the human moan into his mouth and he pulled away so he could hear the sound. The moan turned into a low whine at the loss. Corpse didn’t keep him waiting, attaching his lips to Sykkuno’s throat instead. He could tell he was kissing too hard and there would definitely be marks there tomorrow, especially when he raked his teeth across the junction of Sykkuno’s neck and shoulder.

“Corpse, please…” Sykkuno’s breathing was rough and his desperate plea drifted off with a groan.

“Tell me what you want, Baby.” Corpse’s gripped harder on to Sykkuno’s hips, his thumbs running over the bones there. Sykkuno’s fingertips were digging into Corpse’s shoulder blades as if the human could communicate what he wanted wordlessly. Corpse was going to make him say it anyway.

“Please touch me.” It was shy and quiet, but it was exactly what Corpse wanted. He undid Sykkuno’s jeans with a quick snap and stroked his already leaking cock. There was a pleasured moan that sounded like it was forced from Sykkuno’s throat. Corpse kissed him roughly before breaking it to rest his forehead against the other man’s.

“Corpse please… I want more…” Corpse was losing awareness of the party right outside the door.

“Say it.” He growled it into Sykkuno’s ear and there was a stronger reaction than Corpse was trying for. He almost stopped what he was doing when Sykkuno moaned out “please fuck me.” Corpse was already so hard it hurt and hearing Sykkuno swear almost made him finish. He could definitely give the human what he wanted.

He turned Sykkuno around to face the sink with a rough jerk. He peppered apologetic kisses along the back of Sykkuno’s neck but the whimpering moan the human let out at being pushed around told Corpse there was no apology necessary. Corpse ran his hands across the skin of his belly, across his hips, and finally he pushed Sykkuno’s jeans down to fully expose him.

There was one thing they didn’t think about, and Corpse started rifling through a drawer next to the sink to find _something_ he could use so he didn’t hurt the other man. Sykkuno noticed the sudden lack of attention on his body and turned to see what Corpse was doing.

“The other drawer, all the way in the back.” Corpse pulled a small bottle of lube out from right where Sykkuno said it was and grinned.

“Is this yours?” Sykkuno didn’t answer him, he just covered his mouth and turned away. Too bad for him Corpse still had a clear view of his embarrassed face in the mirror. “Did you touch yourself in the bathroom?” Corpse was generous with the lube, and he didn’t wait for Sykkuno to answer before pressing one finger into his entrance. He ran his free hand around Sykkuno’s chest, grazing his nipple purposefully, and Sykkuno gasped at the sensation.

“I bet you looked so good, working yourself open in the shower.” The only response Corpse got was Sykkuno lacing his fingers with the hand on his chest, dropping it to hold himself up on the sink a moment later when Corpse started pushing the second finger in.

“I – ah – don’t know about that.” Sykkuno tried to laugh at the self-deprecation but his panting breaths sounded more like small pleasured sounds instead. He had his eyes scrunched shut, face turned away from the mirror. Corpse let go of Sykkuno’s chest and the human sagged forward slightly, just a little, until Corpse grabbed his hair by the root, right behind the cat ears, and pulled Sykkuno’s face up.

“Open your eyes.” Even Corpse was surprised at how soft his voice came out considering his previous action, but Sykkuno obeyed, his eyes meeting Corpse’s in the mirror. Corpse kept working two fingers inside of him, going deep enough for Sykkuno to moan and wobble on shaking legs.

“Look at how pretty you are like this.” Sykkuno tried to protest, Corpse could feel it coming, so he pressed that spot inside Sykkuno again to cut him off.

“You look so perfect.” Corpse didn’t look away from Sykkuno in the mirror when he added the third finger, and the sight of Sykkuno flushed and exposed, mouth open and moaning like he was already being fucked, was almost too much for the demon. He needed to be inside him right now.

Corpse pulled his cock out of his jeans, stroking himself with extra lube just to be safe, and then he was pushing in. It was painfully slow, but Sykkuno seemed extra sensitive and if Corpse thrust in all at once he’d definitely come too soon.

“God Sykkuno, you feel amazing.” He mumbled into Sykkuno’s ear, still watching his reaction in the mirror. Sykkuno was trying to close his eyes again so Corpse gave a tug on the hair in his grip to bring him back to attention. Corpse felt Sykkuno tighten around him and the low groan that Sykkuno let out rumbled through his body where he had pressed his chest to Sykkuno’s back.

“Corpse…” Sykkuno pushed his hips back, maybe involuntarily, and Corpse bottomed out inside him. Corpse gave a tentative, shallow thrust to make sure Sykkuno was relaxed enough and the smaller man moaned so loud Corpse was suddenly aware that people may hear him.

It was only a passing thought, gone almost as quick as it came when Sykkuno writhed in his arms desperately trying to push himself back on Corpse’s dick. The space between Corpse and the sink was too small for Sykkuno to properly fuck himself so Corpse did it for him. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting in in one hard, fast motion.

“Fuck Sykkuno, do you see yourself?” Corpse was almost incoherent now, the tight heat around him was overwhelming. “You’re gorgeous.” He kept up the pace, pounding into Sykkuno hard enough he heard the human’s knee hit the cupboard door on the sink over the sound of skin meeting. Sykkuno didn’t even flinch.

“It’s like you were made for this.” Corpse couldn’t stop the praise that was tumbling past his lips, and he meant every word of it. Sykkuno’s moans were like a responding chorus, coming out soft but quick each time Corpse pushed into him. He braced a hand against the mirror to support himself better.

“Corpse… I’m – ah – ah,” tears were pricking the edges of Sykkuno’s eyes and Corpse reached down to touch the smaller man’s cock. His strokes were almost frantic and not in time with his thrusts, but Sykkuno was so close it didn’t matter.

“You’re so good, come for me baby.” Sykkuno did, his body shaking in Corpse’s arms as he rode out his orgasm. A few more thrusts was all it took for Corpse to follow, burying himself deep inside Sykkuno before he came. He didn’t pull out right away, but he did release Sykkuno’s hair so he could wrap both arms around him and pull Sykkuno as close as possible, kissing at his shoulder while he did.

“I’ll have to wear the cat ears more often.” Sykkuno was laughing, but his voice was hoarse from exertion. Corpse finally pulled out, Sykkuno whimpering at the loss, so he could turn the other man around to face him.

“You’re amazing even without them.” Corpse kissed him and knocked the ears off Sykkuno’s head. “We could go again like this if you want, they might miss us at the party though.” Sykkuno’s eyes went wider than Corpse had ever seen and he gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth like he could shove all his moans back in.

“Oh my God! Oh MY GOD!” Corpse laughed at his panic and grabbed a towel from the linen cabinet to help clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a first date fic that sarah_sun requested on chapter one. I'm kind of all over the place and it's not super traditional but I hope you like it!  
> I'll probably write one more and then be done with this AU. I have an idea for the last one but it's going to be on the edge of smutty (no sex but it'll have some sexy elements) so sorry if that isn't your thing.

Corpse was drumming his fingers against the fiberglass table anxiously, the sound of it lost in the low murmurs and clacking plates that filled the small restaurant. It was some relatively unknown place that didn’t see a lot of traffic and Corpse appreciated Sykkuno looking out for him. He still hated it here.

“Can I get you something to drink?” A petite blond waitress with a too cheery voice smiled at them, impatience hiding under the surface.

“Uhm…” Sykkuno started, but when he his eyes met Corpse’s he dropped the menu on the table. “Just give us a minute?” His words came out unsure and shy and the waitress rolled her eyes at him.

“For drinks?” She snarked. Corpse huffed out an irritated laugh and stuck a fingernail to his mouth to chew on it. Sykkuno said it was a bad habit but right now he didn’t care.

“Just one minute.” Sykkuno tried again and it worked, sort of. The waitress sighed and stuffed her notepad into her apron with a harsh shove. Once she was out of view Sykkuno grabbed Corpse’s hand and pulled it out of his mouth.

“Are you okay?” His voice was gentle and Corpse relaxed a fraction, closing his eyes to help still his nerves and stop the stupid contacts concealing his still red eyes from itching. When he opened them again he was greeted with Sykkuno’s worried stare.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Sykkuno had a look on his face like he didn’t quite believe Corpse. “I promise it’s okay, it’s just… humans.” Corpse gestured to the people around them and hoped Sykkuno would understand what he meant, he wasn’t entirely sure how to put ‘humans are the antithesis of my existence’ into words that didn’t make him sound like a total asshole.

Sykkuno let out a low hum, resting his face in his free hand while he thought. Corpse broke their eye contact to glace at the waitress who was already returning, fuck, he didn’t even pick out a drink. Sykkuno glanced over his shoulder at her and stood, tugging Corpse’s hand to encourage him to stand as well. Corpse hesitated, glancing between the waitress who was giving them a sour look and Sykkuno. Fuck this.

Sykkuno smiled and held on to Corpse’s arm when the demon stood, leading him gently out of the restaurant and into the humid summer air. They were walking aimlessly as far as Corpse knew, Sykkuno guiding them into the night and Corpse following obediently.

“I’m sorry.” Corpse grumbled it out but Sykkuno smiled over at him and gripped his hand a little harder.

“Don’t be sorry. At least you’re trying!” The smaller man chirped. “Besides, I have a backup plan.” They didn’t say anything else as they walked, happy to simply be in each other’s company, and in Sykkuno’s case out of the house. Corpse wondered idly if maybe it had something to do with how _real_ it felt to be out in the world.

It wasn’t that their relationship wasn’t real indoors or anything like that, but there was something validating in the way that leaving made it all feel. It couldn’t have been as easy as Sykkuno made it seem to get used to the fact that Corpse was a demon, they didn’t talk about it much but there were definitely some days Corpse knew Sykkuno still didn’t entirely believe it.

Sykkuno steered them down a wooden boardwalk, the way was unlit but Corpse could see the paint chipping off the boards even in the low light. There was a crashing noise and Corpse jerked his head up in surprise. A wave. That was what a wave sounded like in person. Corpse couldn’t take another step and Sykkuno stumbled slightly at the abrupt halt, his arm still firmly locked with Corpse’s.

Corpse had never seen the ocean in person, he didn’t know if any demon ever had. It was endless and black in the nighttime, a rippling, glowing light reflecting from the moon onto the waves. He suddenly felt so… small against it all.

“Do you want to go down to the sand?” Sykkuno asked tenderly from beside him.

“Huh? Oh…” Corpse forced his feet to move down the boardwalk but he stopped again when he hit the sand. Sykkuno laughed and unlinked their arms, reaching down to pull off his once-white sneakers and socks. Corpse debating taking off his shoes too but he’d be lying if he said that experiencing sand for the first time didn’t make him nervous.

“You don’t have to.” Sykkuno was too supportive, Corpse felt like he didn’t deserve it, but he also felt like he could do anything with Sykkuno by his side. In a brazen act of courage he yanked off his shoes and buried his feet quickly in the sand. He liked it, the feeling of the movable ground beneath him was relaxing somehow.

“It’s nice.” He wriggled his toes just to make sure.

“You’re cute.” Sykkuno laughed behind his hand, embarrassed by his own compliment, and mimicked Corpse’s action.

“ _I’m_ cute?” Sykkuno’s eyes creased further into a smile at Corpse. Like the human had any right to call someone cute. Corpse linked his fingers into the ones covering Sykkuno’s mouth and he pulled them down to peck the smaller man in a quick show of affection. He supposed he didn’t mind when Sykkuno called him cute.

Sykkuno could do just about anything and Corpse would follow him, just like he was following him closer to the waves. They stopped just short of the water and Sykkuno dropped down into the damp sand with an animated grunt. Corpse tried to sit down a little more gracefully but when the much more solid sand hit his butt he knew he didn’t pull it off.

“It’s nice out here isn’t it?” Sykkuno scooched closer so he could rest his head on Corpse’s shoulder. The demon braced his hands on the sand behind him, legs outstretched and toes daring the waves to touch them.

“Yeah it’s… nice.” Nice didn’t really cover it. The ocean was spread out before him and he could barely put into words what it was. Corpse was old, older than any human by at least a century or two, but the ocean was infinitely older. Corpse was powerful too, enough that even the strongest human felt weak next to him, but every time a wave crashed onto the shore Corpse was reminded what true power was.

Against the sheer intensity of the ocean Corpse felt closer to humanity than he ever had before, closer to Sykkuno. It felt like… a spider and a fly may seem incomparable but a human would call them both bugs and could squash them as easily as each other. Maybe he shouldn’t find the metaphor as comforting as he did.

“I feel overwhelmed too.” Corpse was pulled back to reality by Sykkuno’s reticent words.

“By the ocean?” Sykkuno shook his head against Corpse’s shoulder.

“No, by all the people. I uhm…” Corpse could hear the sand crunch through Sykkuno’s fingers when he grasped at it for comfort. “I get anxious sometimes. I’m not the best at socializing.” Corpse’s gut reaction was to defend Sykkuno against the self-deprecation, but this time it felt like more than that. He slung his arm around Sykkuno’s shoulders and squeezed instead.

“I like this though.” It was all Corpse could think to say.

“Me too, we could just do dates like this maybe.” Sykkuno seemed unsure but Corpse just laughed lightly to himself and flopped back into the sand, dragging Sykkuno down with him. The sky was dark, but too hazy in the city air to properly see stars. It was still beautiful.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Sykkuno.” Sykkuno traced a pattern on Corpse’s chest with feather light fingertips and snuggled into his side.

“Thank you for coming out with me.”

“Any time, baby.” Corpse could tell Sykkuno was making a face even without seeing him. “Well, almost any time. Let’s definitely make plans first.” Sykkuno laughed into Corpse’s chest and the demon nearly rethought his statement, he’d probably do anything Sykkuno asked him, any time he asked him. It helped that he knew Sykkuno would always be by his side to support him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SOME UNWANTED TOUCHING. It's not a lot (some guy grabbing Sykkuno at a bar) and it's pretty brief but if that might trigger you it's better to skip this bit.   
> Also this is bordering on NSFW so be careful.
> 
> I was originally going to have this be the last chapter but I might do pinkie2054's sick fic suggestion so I can end it in a more cute way. (:

After a while Corpse couldn’t even hear the music, it all just became a deep thrum that vibrated over his skin in time with his heartbeat. Coming with Rae and Poki to the club had to be one of the worst decisions he’s ever made, but they had laughed, already buzzed, and begged him and Sykkuno to go dancing. Dancing seemed fine, Corpse liked dancing with Sykkuno. Being in the club was not like dancing with Sykkuno.

Corpse scanned the dancefloor for the human, he had lost him a few minutes ago when he went to the bathroom and Sykkuno was not where he left him. Corpse worked his way around the perimeter of the squished humans and debated asking Poki and Rae for help, Sykkuno wasn’t tall enough to easily pick out from the crowd. Corpse felt his breath hitch as his throat constricted in anger.

The man pushing Sykkuno towards a dark corner with a predatory gleam in his eyes was certainly tall enough to pick out. Sykkuno was stuttering something Corpse couldn’t hear nervously and had his hands up defensively but it didn’t seem like the man was in the mood to take no for an answer. He was running his slimy, scumbag hand up Sykkuno’s side under his shirt even as Sykkuno tried to feebly push his arm away. Corpse was digging his fingers into the guy’s shoulder before he even realized his feet had carried him over there.

“So this must be the boyfriend I’ve been hearing so much about.” The man scoffed out poisonously, unimpressed. Corpse was a couple inches shorter than him, maybe the guy assumed that meant Corpse wouldn’t put up as much of a fight. Corpse jerked hard on the front of the designer shirt, twisting the bigger body and knocking to man to the floor. The sound of the air leaving his lungs in a rough gasp was incredibly satisfying.

“I am.” Corpse growled as he leaned over the man, a knee on the floor to brace himself. If the physical intimidation wasn’t enough the demonic edge to his voice certainly did the trick. It had been a long time since Corpse had felt such and intense wave of fear from someone. “Is there going to be a problem?”

The man was shaking his head, too afraid for words, and scrambled backwards away. He made it a few feet before he even bothered to get to his feet. When Corpse turned to Sykkuno the other man was shaking a little, and Corpse hugged him like a comfort blanket.

“Let’s go home.” Sykkuno nodded against him instead of answer. Corpse didn’t even say goodbye to Rae or Poki in person, he figured a text would be enough and they’d understand. That was one thing Corpse liked about humans, so many of them seemed understanding.

The ride home in the uber was silent, tense, but as soon as the front door was closed Sykkuno pushed Corpse back against it and kissed him so hard it was like a dam breaking. Corpse kissed back just as passionately, wasting no time before he was exploring Sykkuno’s mouth with his tongue.

He brushed his fingers up Sykkuno’s side, Sykkuno shuddering at the sensation, and the thought of the man touching Sykkuno overwhelmed Corpse. He felt a low, angry rumble radiate from his chest and he pushed Sykkuno forward until he tumbled onto the couch.

“I don’t like other people touching you.” Sykkuno looked away, his face bright red. Corpse’s eyes were trained on the sliver of abdomen exposed where Sykkuno’s shirt had rucked up against the couch.

“I don’t like… I don’t like other people touching me either…” It was quiet but it ignited something inside the demon. He crawled over Sykkuno’s body, ripping the smaller man’s shirt over his head before attaching his mouth to Sykkuno’s belly. He nipped at the skin there, kissing over until he felt a hip bone under his lips. Sykkuno was whining out small desperate sounds from where he had his face covered by his hands and Corpse took it as a sign to continue. He worked at the flesh there until a dark bruise started to form.

“I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” His voice was still laced with anger, deep and gravely because of it, and Sykkuno bucked his hips up in response to the sound.

“Pl – please.” Corpse moved to his side next, right where his ribs started, and Sykkuno squirmed. Corpse let out a breathy laugh into Sykkuno’s skin which only made him squirm more. He was ticklish. Cute. Ticklish or not it didn’t stop Corpse from sucking until he was sure the mark would stay.

When the demon took a hard nipple into his mouth Sykkuno’s hands found their way into his hair, tugging frantically on Corpse’s scalp. Corpse would never get tired of how even the simplest things could turn Sykkuno on so intensely. Corpse released the rosy bud, placing the next mark just an inch above his nipple instead.

He made his way to Sykkuno’s collar bone. The human arched his back and Corpse pulled back to give him a moment, pushing down on Sykkuno’s chest with just enough pressure to keep Sykkuno firmly against the couch.

“Don’t worry baby,” he purred it out and Sykkuno blushed even harder. “After I finish this I’m going to fuck you into this couch so hard you’ll feel me for days.” The way Sykkuno whimpered and squished tear filled eyes together made Corpse think that maybe the dirty talk wasn’t helping Sykkuno calm down at all, but Corpse loved to see the human so desperate for him.

He returned his attention to Sykkuno’s collarbone, peppering small love bites along it. By the time he made it to Sykkuno’s neck the other man was panting and writhing beneath him again, Sykkuno’s nails digging into his still clothed back in an attempt to pull Corpse closer. Corpse was much better at moving objects than humans, and his weakened demonic state didn’t give him that much control over human bodies, he still used what power he had to force Sykkuno’s hands above his head into the couch.

“Let me finish and I’ll let you go.” Sykkuno nodded, if the hardness pressing into Corpse’s hip where their bodies met was anything to go by Sykkuno liked the show of power. Corpse held Sykkuno by the chin so he could look him in the eyes and Sykkuno moaned. “I won’t let anyone touch you ever again.”

Sykkuno forced his head up enough that he could lock their lips together in a rough, confident kiss. Corpse tried to control it, but when Sykkuno pulled back he dug his teeth into Corpse’s bottom lip and Corpse lost it. He groaned at the sudden loss of contact.

“Make sure everyone knows who I belong to.” Sykkuno was practically purring and he tugged his wrists against the invisible force above his head, smirking when Corpse’s power waivered at his words and his wrists nearly broke free.

Corpse attached his mouth instantly to Sykkuno’s neck, sucking hard enough at the junction of neck and shoulder that he felt Sykkuno wince at the sharp pain. Corpse moved to his throat next and let his teeth scrap across Sykkuno’s jugular. He felt the quickened pulse under his mouth and he pressed his hand against Sykkuno’s chest again to feel his heart match it. The aliveness of humans was amazing.

Corpse decided on one final mark right under Sykkuno’s jaw. He took his time with this one, kissing softly at first. Sykkuno was getting increasingly agitated underneath him though, and the shorter man was trying to pull Corpse closer with a leg around the demon’s waist. Corpse bit down harder than he should have and Sykkuno whined. When Corpse sat back on the couch to look at Sykkuno the mark was already angry red and purple, little teeth marks visible in the larger bruise.

The second Corpse released Sykkuno’s arms the man flipped their positions with a surprising amount of strength. Corpse grunted as he was pushed into the couch, Sykkuno’s weight across his lap where the man was straddling him and smirking down at the demon mischievously.

"Can you leave marks on a demon do you think?” Sykkuno’s fingers found their way underneath Corpse’s shirt playfully and Corpse tore the shirt over his head to expose his chest.

“I think it’s worth a try.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ComplicatedComplications and xxwildyouthxx wanted some more smut and onyxrivers wanted some power bottom Sykkuno so here it is.  
> This is 100% NSFW and involves breath play so if that isn't your thing you should skip this. (:

Sykkuno went straight for the throat. He drug his tongue up Corpse’s neck, stopping at the underside of the demon’s jaw. Corpse felt pain radiate across his skin where Sykkuno bit down, sucking hard immediately after. It went straight to Corpse’s dick and he thrust up against the man on his lap, pressing his hardness against Sykkuno’s ass.

He felt Sykkuno smile into the mark he was making and Corpse gripped onto Sykkuno’s bare hips in an attempt to steady his rapid heartbeat. His deep ragged breaths gave him away. When Sykkuno finally pulled away Corpse let out a needy whine.

“It stayed.” Sykkuno seemed proud of the mark Corpse suspected was darker than anything he’d left on Sykkuno and he didn’t bother to tell him it would probably be healed by the morning. Instead he pushed himself up enough to kiss Sykkuno. It was rough, with too much tongue and teeth, but Corpse was very quickly losing himself to how turned on he was. Sykkuno shoving him back down onto the couch only made it worse.

“Stay there.” Corpse didn’t fully hear the words until he tried to sit up again only for Sykkuno to push him back down. “Do what you’re told.”

“Okay, okay yeah.” Corpse was mumbling it out, he wasn’t sure exactly what was happening but he was one hundred percent down for whatever it was. Less so when Sykkuno awkwardly fumbled off the couch, tripping a little when one of his legs caught Corpse’s when he untangled himself. He did as he was told though and didn’t move a muscle, laying still in the sound of his own breaths. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he settled for taking a handful of couch cushion as a distraction.

Sykkuno came back naked with a bottle of lube and Corpse forgot all about doing what he was told. His hands flew to the fly of his jeans but he only got far enough to undo the button before Sykkuno grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to have to punish you.” Sykkuno laughed a little after, probably because he felt awkward and he’d never been so dominant before, but Corpse’s brain had nearly shut off and the laughter only sounded breathy and sexy.

“M-maybe I want to be punished.” Corpse said it, but he didn’t make any more to disobey Sykkuno. The human seemed to approve though, and he slung his legs back over Corpse’s hips to straddle him.

“Hmm… just what should I do to you?” Sykkuno ran teasing fingers lightly across Corpse’s abdomen, it was barely enough and too slow but Corpse was moaning at the sensation anyway. It took every ounce of willpower not to touch Sykkuno, especially with the man sitting naked on his lap full of confidence looking like what Corpse imagined the embodiment of sin to be.

Sykkuno grazed one of Corpse’s nipples as he moved his hands up and Corpse felt his back arch against his will. Apparently Sykkuno wasn’t the only one to get way too turned on by the simplest things. Sykkuno ground his ass back against Corpse’s still clothed cock in response and Corpse nearly broke, his hands hovering over Sykkuno’s bare thighs.

“You want to touch me that badly huh?” Corpse nodded and Sykkuno bent down to give him a chaste peck. Sykkuno leaning back so he could shove a hand into Corpse’s pants was anything but chaste. The angle was awkward and Sykkuno couldn’t stroke him as well as Corpse needed to get off, but Corpse still let out a filthy groan at the sensation. He screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back but managed to keep from touching the human. It was the most impressive feat of self-control he had ever accomplished.

Suddenly Sykkuno’s hand was gone and Corpse had to open his eyes, meeting Sykkuno’s own with a questioning glance. Sykkuno smirked back and covered his fingers in lube before pressing two directly into himself. He winced at the sensation and Corpse couldn’t take it, he held onto Sykkuno’s thighs to rub comforting circles against them.

“Baby you should let me –“ Sykkuno cut Corpse off with a kiss and used his free hand to pull Corpse’s hands away.

“No.” Corpse swallowed hard at Sykkuno’s commanding tone and forced his hands back against the couch. He couldn’t do anything besides watch Sykkuno’s face as he prepared himself. It felt like ages, and he was so hard it was almost painful by the time Sykkuno touched him again even though it was definitely not as much preparation as usual. Sykkuno guided Corpse’s hard member to his entrance and rocked back enough that Corpse breached him, it was too tight and Corpse almost stopped him.

He didn’t get the chance before Sykkuno pushed back all the way, forcing Corpse into his body to the base, and let out an half-pained moan that matched Corpse’s own. Sykkuno braced himself with hands on Corpse’s stomach while he adjusted. It was only a second before he was dragging them back up Corpse’s body, rougher than last time and with more weight behind the movements.

“Oh fuck Sykkuno…” He trailed off when he felt fingers around his throat. There wasn’t any pressure, Sykkuno was just holding his hands there, but the promise of it made Corpse grind up into Sykkuno. Sykkuno’s eyelids fluttered and Corpse felt him grip harder.

“Is this okay?” Sykkuno whispered it out, a break in his confident demeanor to ask for consent.

“More than okay.” Corpse breathed out the words in a rush and Sykkuno tightened his grip. It was enough that Corpse could feel his face turning red from the constricted blood flow. When Sykkuno lifted himself up and slid back down on Corpse’s dick everything was so much more sensitive Corpse didn’t know if he’d be able to last.

Sykkuno set a rough pace, forcing Corpse into his body over and over, as deep as he could each time, but he didn’t let go of Corpse’s neck. His breaths were turning into broken whines and Corpse could tell Sykkuno was getting close. He took his opportunity to latch his hands onto Sykkuno’s hips and he thrust up to meet Sykkuno every time the human rocked back.

The grip on his throat tightened and the edge of Corpse’s vision started to blur. He was so close, Sykkuno’s tight heat around his sensitive cock was overwhelming. With the way Sykkuno was losing his rhythm, opting to grind himself on Corpse’s dick desperately instead, Corpse was sure the man was close too.

“Sykkuno I’m going to –“

“Don’t come until I say you can.” Sykkuno was apparently far more with it than Corpse gave him credit for and the demon tried desperately to delay his orgasm. He tried to focus on the fabric of the couch against his back, the fact that the plants were watching them. When Sykkuno came untouched on top of Corpse, his muscles tightening against Corpse as if trying to milk his orgasm out of him, he almost went over the edge. He wasn’t ashamed to say that he had to tap into his demonic powers to keep himself from coming too.

Sykkuno must have been incredibly sensitive but he kept riding Corpse. The demon felt his hands tremble where they were still locked around the demon’s neck. Finally, Sykkuno leaned down to whisper in the demon’s ear, “come for me Corpse,” when he released his grip. Corpse held Sykkuno down against him hard enough to bruise the human’s hips when he came.

Sykkuno sagged forward against him completely spent and Corpse wrapped his arms around the human’s shoulders. They stayed together until the sweat on their skin started to cool and their breathing evened out. Sykkuno moved first, pulling himself off of Corpse to stand on shaky legs. Corpse was up in a heartbeat to help him steady himself.

“You okay?” Corpse’s voice was horse from the choking and Sykkuno blushed bright red at the evidence of what he’d done.

“I – uh – are _you_ okay?” Corpse held Sykkuno by the back of his head to kiss him as evidence of just how good he was.

“I am more than okay. Shower?” Sykkuno laughed behind his hand and followed the demon down the hall. 


End file.
